A Rapacious Christmas Eve
by Some Guy With A Knife
Summary: Sequel (or prequel?) to my story "A Rapacious Christmas Morning" Finn X young Princess Bubblegum.


Ah, Christmas Eve. One day away to one of the greatest holidays on Earth. In the heat of the night, Finn herded a sleepy Princess Bubblegum to her bed. He was about to leave the room until she moaned, "Finn... Please... Over here..."

He complied and went to her, "Yes?" he asked.

"Please stay with me..." She tried pulling his shirt off. He unbuttoned his shirt, allowing her to take it off, and she took it off with much gusto.

"Uh, are you sure about this? I mean, you're thir-"

"I don't give a heck about the law!" she snapped, "I want you...!"

She begged for him to take off his pants. He took off his pants, she stripped her pajamas off and they fervently maked out. He gently squeezed her butt cheeks, wrestled her tongue and other kinky things. She stopped the kiss, then eyeballed his "tent"

"Ooh... It's so big... Can I see it?"

Finn hesitated.

"If you don't want too... then I'll do it myself!"

With a single stroke, she swiped it off clean, with his dick comically wagging in front of her face. She giggled and started sucking his penis. She slobbered all over it, spat it out, kissed the tip and rubbed his shaft repeatedly. Finn couldn't believe this. Getting oral pleasure from a pre-adolescent girl. It's shockingly just as professional as a hooker. He felt something well up in his dick. He was close to cumming.

"I feel like I'm gonna-" he moaned, but Bubblegum interrupted him by orgasming and rubbed him off even harder. He can't fight back or stop her. The blowjob is too good. He ejaculated hot, gooey semen on her face. She smiled and licked her upper lip to taste the cum. It was very sweet for her, like candy.

"Are we done?" he sheepishly groaned. Bubblegum smiled devilishly and she layed down, took off her cotton-white panties clean off and spreaded her legs for the young man to see her tight pussy. Finn's hard cock bounced with excitement, aching to slide it inside her beautiful, hairless vagina. He slid it in and she went hysterical.

"Oh, my virginity! My virginity is taken by this handsome knight!" she lustfully giggled. Finn layed down while Bubblegum "saddled" Finn. She was riding Finn like a cowboy. Moments later, he yelped, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yes! Please cum inside me!"

"What?!"

"PLEASE!" She was at the height of her climax. They came at the same time, exchanging their juices. Finn clenched his teeth while Bubblegum orgasmed. Bubblegum collapsed next to Finn. They were both sweaty and stanky from their sex.

She cuddled next to Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"I wanna marry you and have sex with you every morning..." A tired Bubblegum sighed and Finn chuckled.

"Me too..." And they slept, cuddling each other underneath the warm blanket.

Happy End. . . Maybe. . .?

* * *

In the morning of Christmas day. . .

"Oh my God!" Bubblegum's mother shrieked. "The babysitter's a rapist!"

"Whuh-huh?" The mother's yelling woke him up. He got out of bed, naked.

"It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed. "She seduc-"

_*Bonk!*_

Bubblegum's father whacked him in the head with his cane and he fell flat on the floor unconscious.

"Bonnie!" her mother cried out.

"I'll call the authorities!" her father yelled. He dashed to the kitchen where their phone was and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" the operator greeted.

"Yes! My daughter's been raped by the babysitter we hired! I got him knocked down! Arrest him!"

"Where do you live?" he calmly asked.

"8265, Maplewood Street!" he roared.

"On it."

He slammed the phone, turned on the intercom and said, "There's been a raping in 8265, Maplewood Street." He repeated the sentence twice and the entire station went in a frenzy.

"Rape?!" a female officer cried.

"Don't worry, deputy!" a male officer reassured. "We got this in the bag!"

Moments later, a wave of police cars swarmed the entire cul-de-sac. Finn, fully clothed, was herded to the nearest police car. He caught a glimpse of you and the middle-aged man talking.

"People and their gossip..." he thought to himself.

"What's it like to be in their shoes..." and the car door slammed in his face.

* * *

Due to a blackout earlier, I completely lost the original script and have to make up a new one. but thanks for reading nonetheless.


End file.
